


Gays Can't Tell Time

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Post FAHC, Swearing, this was actually written like 4 weeks ago i just forgot to put it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Gavin discovers something he's been getting wrong about his and Matt's marriage for years.requested by @Waffle-o (@redvsvblue on tumblr)





	Gays Can't Tell Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).



Matt’s been trying to ignore Gavin’s mumbling in the other room for a while–occupying himself with their cat for the time being. It’s only when he hears Gavin’s normal speaking voice–an “Oh my god” from the bedroom. Matt sighs and stands up, walking over to Gavin. “Something wrong, honey?”

Gavin’s head is in his hands. “Matt, I’m a damn knob.” He holds up a card, which Matt quickly realizes is one of the wedding invitations they sent out nearly a decade ago. “Lookit the date on the inside.”

Matt opens up the card and glances over most of the text until he looks near the bottom:

_Celebrate with us on July 15th. RVSP needed. Reception to follow._

“…Yeah? What about it?” Matt asks.

Gavin stands up. “What about it? Matthew, we’ve been celebrating our anniversary on the sixteenth! We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years!”

“…Oh…” Matt looks down at the card again. “I mean…it’s only one day, right? No big deal. It’s not like the crew wasn’t around to tell us.”

Gavin makes a noise of discomfort, gripping onto one of his arms. “Still…it’s supposed to be a big day for both of us, love. We got the opportunity to get the police actively off our backs by doing all of this, and we’ve been doing it on the wrong day!”

Matt gently holds Gavin’s arms, moving up to his shoulders and squeezing them. “Hey, Gav, breathe for me for a second.” Gavin reluctantly complies and takes a big, slow breath. Once he exhales, Matt gives him a quick kiss. “If nothing else, now we know. And hey, we’ve still got time this year. We can celebrate it on the right day this time. But again, everything’s okay. The world hasn’t ended, and no one was around but us to find out about it.”

Gavin lifts his own arms up to Matt’s shoulders, reveling in the quiet moment. “Yeah…yeah, I s'pose. Sorry for freaking out on you.”

“You don’t have to apologize, dear. I know.” Matt presses a kiss to Gavin’s forehead. “Did you finish digging around in that box?”

“Er…” Gavin looks back at the box he found the card in and swivels back to Matt. “No, not yet. D'you wanna help me out?”

Matt nods. “‘Course. Where should we start?”

The pair spends the rest of the afternoon finding old treasures from their heisting days in the box, bringing up both good and bad memories. Despite all of it, both of them know the bad memories turned out okay in the end. What they had now was something they wanted since they found each other, and everything that happened to them since had come to fruition on the same day they stood hand in hand, vowing to stay with each other until death.


End file.
